1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless communications, and particularly relates to a method and device for recognizing the user of at least one mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Object localization and tracking technologies have been widely utilized in many fields. For example, a well-used one is a method based on a stereo camera (also called a “3D camera”), in which by using a stereo vision based recognition method to conduct detection, localization, and tracking with respect to a human being, it is possible to localize him/her, and then to recognize his/her identity. In many conventional localization systems, a stereo vision based method may achieve the purpose of accurate localization. As such, a localization process conducted by an imaging device has been widely applied in an indoor localization scenario in which it is necessary to carry out detection, tracking, and localization.
However, in most applications, especially in a monitoring system, it is not only necessary to realize the purpose of determining “where a human being is” but also necessary to know “who is there”. At present, it is possible to determine the position of a human being by adopting a localizing method conducted by an imaging device, and to realize human being recognition according to visual features such as surfaces and colors. On the basis of this, it is not necessary to install an additional device on the human being. Furthermore, the recognition process based on biometric information is reliable, and may uniquely determine the existence of the human being. However, the accuracy of the stereo vision based method may easily receive the influence of environmental factors such as lighting and image quality. Moreover, the relevant feature extraction and processing algorithms dominate the efficiency of this kind of recognition method. In general, the higher the recognition accuracy is, the more processing works the relevant camera needs to bear.
Another well-used recognition method is conducting ID recognition with respect to a human being, whose position has been determined, by utilizing a stereo vision recognition system and an additional auxiliary system. A common auxiliary system is a wireless or electronic system. The stereo vision recognition system and the auxiliary system may simultaneously determine the existence of the human being, and on the basis of the two determination results, it is possible to assign an ID to the human being. A typical one of the wireless or electronic systems is a RFID (Radio Frequency Identifier) system, and the ID in this case is the ID of the relevant RFID tag. In this kind of recognition method, the accuracy of binding and tracking is decided on the basis of the RFID tag distribution. In general, an accurate localization result needs a lot of RFID tags. However, although this kind of recognition method may recognize the identity of the human being, it is necessary to additionally deploy the wireless or electronic system. As such, the complexity and cost of the relevant system increase.